Those No Good Meddling Headmasters!
by WereWolvesDeserveLoveToo
Summary: Lily is a Prefect. James is a Marauder. Dumbledore is a Meddling Headmaster, who has taken in interest in these two youngster. What has he gotten himself into?
1. Meddling

**Lily Evans is a prefect**. She wakes up every morning, puts on her uniform, pins on the shiny brass badge, and she's happy. She'll wash her face for no real reason because her complexion is perfect. She'll comb her flame red hair into the perfect prefect hairstyle. And every morning, when she walks into the great hall, Lily Evans will smile.

Why?

Because being Lily Evans was perfect.

Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect friends, everything was absolutely, to the point, perfect. And she rather liked it that way. People would wave at her as she walked by, and she would smile when she knew the answer to a test question. She would pluck up the courage no one else had to stop Slytherins from bully the first years. Lily Evans was the Hogwarts poster girl, and ever moment of her sparkling life was joyous, joyous, joyous.

Well, there was one flaw in Lily Evans life.

It's name was James Potter.

Whenever Lily was passing the water pitcher with pure grace in her perfect movements, James potter was there, causing her to drop the liquid down a classmate. Every time she raised her hand to answer a question, James was behind her, with an arrogant, humorous, _correct_ answer to drive her absolutely mad.

Yes, James Potter was a menace. A menace with shaggy black hair.

**James Potter is a marauder**. He wakes up every morning, swearing every known curse word in three different languages- French, English and Portuguese – grabs a set of (semi)clean clothes from his bedpost, and heads to breakfast. James Potter does not brush his hair. James Potter is not polite to first years on his way to the great hall. James Potter does not arrive to class on time.

Why?

Because James Potter is just to Sexy for that.

Or at least, that's what ever teenage girl in Hogwarts (And Professor McGee- no matter how long she denies it-) says.

Well, almost all. See, James Potter has a dilemma. James Potter is in love.

He is in love with an infuriating, nerve popping, mouth watering, knee wobbling girl.

Her name is Lily Evans, and she Loathes the very ground he walks on.

Well, she pretends she loathes it.

Or at least, thats what he tells himself.

For who could resist the charms of such a suave young man, with such rugged good looks and lustrous hair?

No one, that's who.

Except for Lily Evans. James was positively sick for Lily Evans. He asked her out numerous times, even going so far as to brush his hair, and yet not one positive answer. Its always

"Shove off, Potter."

Yes, Lily Evans was perfect. In every way, shape and form.

Too bad she hated him.

**Dumbledore is a smart man.** A wise man. He wakes up every morning, eats a strawberry jam tart, puts on his robes, and he's off to school. He holds responsibility, which he takes with extreme seriousity- seriousness… But, no one ever told Dumbedore it was wrong to meddle.

No, indeed, he took joy in this pastime, giving subtle nudges to needing students whenever he saw fit. Indeed, Arthur Weasley would have never been married to his lovely wife Molly, if not Dumbledore had accidentally locked a classroom one afternoon on his way out.

Yes, He took joy in his work. It was his pride, his joy – other than Hogwarts, of course- and his favorite hobby. So, when he sees students in need of a good shove in the appropriate direction, deaf to all clamor made by his professors, he can not help but give them a little nudge now and then.

Now, despite all this, Dumbledore had a problem. No matter how hard he tried, where he put them, what spells or enchantments he cast,

_Lily Evans_

And

_James Potter_

Would

Not

**BUDGE.**

It was from this dilemma our current situation arises.

Oh, if only it weren't for those,

Silly,

Stupid,

Brilliant but Evil,

MEDDLING Headmasters.


	2. StudentWatching

It was nighttime at Hogwarts. The corridors were lit dimly with torches, but beside the flickering orange glow they gave off, the halls were devoid of all light. And int his darkness, hid our headmaster, chuckling at his own brilliance. You see, he had sent urgent notes to both Lily Evans and James potter to meet at this exact location in four minutes and fifty one seconds. He knew it would work this time. Because he was Dumbledore,a nd there was no other explanation needed. It was nighttime at Hogwarts, and noone was out, not a creature was stirring, not even a-

"Headmaster, what are you doing?" The bearded man jumped. What was Minerva doing up at this time of night?! His plot was ruined, ruined- "I hope you're not meddling with the students lives again, are you?" Good. His plan seemed safe. No anger flashed through those bespectacled eyes. But still, she accused him of meddling. Meddling, bah. He was not meddling. Simply... giving a little push.

"Please excuse me Minerva, I have some urgent business to attend to." He turned back to watching the corridor before him. It was dim, but just light enough to see two figures in the hall.

A girl and a Boy.

A prefect and a Marauder.

"James and Lily?" Dumbledore jumped once more. Minerva was behind him, observing as the scene before them unfolded. Why on earth was she staying? Did she not see the urgent nature of this situation? These poor students arent aware of their love for one another!

"An odd match don't you think?" Minerva added, waggling a finger between the two youths, " But still, they do seem-"

"Shh!" Putting a finger to his lips, Dumbledore motioned to keep quite. He pointed discreetly to the two teens, who were now standing at opposite sides of the hall, glaring.

"Potter." Lily growled.

"Lily." James replied. It was a stand off. Who would survive this battle?

"Lily won't budge." Minerva whispered. Dumbledore turned back, glancing at the professor. She simply shrugged, pushing up her rectangular spectacles.

"They share many classes under my watch. She's a feisty one." Dumbledore nodded, looking back the subjects of such watchful eyes. "That is precisely why I chose them." He said, tapping his nose. "A challenge." The female professor raised a brow, wondering who else her Headmaster had meddled with to dictate choosing.

_Chose them. What a nutcase._

_But a brilliant one, I give him that._

"Professor, don't you think its better to let fate decide their actions, instead of this-"

"I am not meddling with fate, Minerva," Dumbledore explained, leading her away from the pillar they were leaning on, " But instead helping it along. If fate had its way these two would come so close to falling in love time and time again, only to be ripped apart by unfortunate circumstances, like Syaoran and Sakura.-" "Who?" Dumbledore paused.

"No one, Minerva. My point is, if we don't so something now, only bad things can arise. Now," he waved a hand to dismiss her, " Return to bed. We need our teachers bright and fresh for classes." Grabbing her shoulders lightly, he turned around and marched her to the end of the hallway. Once there, He let go, making shooing motions with his hands, as he returned to the opposite side of the corridor.

"Headmaster-"

"Bah-ah-ah, off now you go, Minerva." he smiled and waved, and With one last withering look, Minerva McGonagall did disappear into the next corridor over.

Becoming aware of the two students left unsupervised, Dumbledore's eyes returned to their favorite subjects.

_Oh dear._

Lily had done some sort of bat bogey hex, and it seemed to have bounced back James' curse. He chuckled as he watched Mr. Potter's antics, wailing his limbs like an animal with a pumpkin for a head, while bats flew out of his nostrils repeatedly.

_That poor boy._

Not seeing the female half of the pair, Dumbledore knew his night of fun was over. With disappointment in his eyes, he trudged back to his office. What of James, you ask?

Dumbledore left the boy to return to the common room. He could learn a great lesson from this, according to the headmaster. Never send a Pumpkin Curse into a Bat Bogey Hex. The later will certainly win.


End file.
